Shiva Island
Shiva Island (シヴァ島, ''Shiva-jima'') often referred as 'The Forbidden Island '(禁断の島, Kindan no Shima) to the people of Wano Country, was once a government owned and protected island found in the new world. It was contracted to be used as a research and experimental laboratory on curing the aliment and diseases of the age. However after Shiva had learned that his son was nearly beaten to death by a certain jester pirate, Shiva betrayed the Government. As of now the island is now believed to be abounded and the citizens of Wano Country claim the island to be inhabited by demons with strange armor and weapons. As the where abouts of Shiva still unknown, De Gama and the rest of his experiments scattered across the world. Location The island is located within the new world on the outskirts of Wano Country, the island is locate over an accent dormant volcano, in which Shiva's Compound is located in the middle of the volcano. However, by the rumors from Wano Country, the island is believed to be located between the human world and hell. Layout Most of the island is a rocky landscape, with very little vegetation and seems to have no animal inhabitants. The island is surrounded by the sea from all sides, in the middle of the island is a massive volcano that has been dormant ever since Shiva and the World Government had arrived there many a years ago. As designed by Shiva, the lava was capped and an artificial lake was created was created over the cap. Due to the heat of the lava trapped underneath, the water is extremely hot and as such steam comes out of the top. Giving the illusion as if the volcano is still active and hides the secrets of the laboratory from outsiders. The Summit As one would enter onto the island, the first sight they would see is the low lands which are the beginning to the top of the volcano. Most of the time steam is seen covering the way to it. Upon going up the summit, is a vertical path going up to the top. However, because of the steam going up into the clouds most of the times it is seen raining around the summit. Also located in the summit is the hideout of Toyaji. Toyaji hideout is a cave craved into the side of the summit, where inside one would see much like a junk yard. Also located in the indoor junk yard, is Toyaji's house. Which is most of a hut within the cave, which is constructed from junk that he had found around the area and collected. With his house is a secret escape trapdoor, encase of an emergency and going off into the tunnel. Is a small library where Toyaji keeps all of his records and experiments from his days as a scientist for Shiva and the Government. the summit of shiva island .jpg|The summit to the top of Shiva Island. Toyaji's_cave.png|Toyaji's Cave. Junk_yard.png|Toyaji's junk yard. Toyaji's_workshop_new.png|Toyaji's workshop. Category:Island Category:New World Location